A la demande
by Elle Sid
Summary: OS - Quand la salle sur demande est bien utilisée, elle vous rend très souvent de grands services... Et quand on a une envie plutôt peu commune et surtout étrange, il vaut mieux passer par elle...


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rolling**

**Harry X Draco**

* * *

**A la demande**

**POV Harry**

-_Harry !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-… Tu y retournes encore…_

_-Il me l'a demandé._

Hermione me fait un petit sourire triste puis replonge la tête dans son bouquin. Je jette un regard furtif vers Ron. Lui ne me regarde pas et se contente te faire tournoyer son souafle sur la pointe de son index. Il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune alors je revers ma cape et quitte la pièce. J'arrive bien vite devant le mur du septième étage. Je passe devant lui trois fois de suite, pensant fortement à ce que je veux.

_je veux rejoindre Malfoy, je veux rejoindre Malfoy, je veux rejoindre Malfoy_

Une petite porte en bois se dessine sur le mur de biques grises. Je l'ouvre rapidement et la referme d'un coup sec puis je regard autour de moi. Les murs sont couverts de bibliothèques, le plafond est bas, le seul pan de mur visible est en face de moi. Une cheminée y a pris place et un feu y crépite bruyamment. Tu es là toi aussi. Au centre de la pièce, assit sur un gigantesque tapis en poils blanc. Retour dans les 80's. Etrangement, je ne trouve pas ça laid mais ne peux m'empêcher une remarque.

_-Et bien… Ca change de la salle replie d'objets SM que tu nous a servit la dernière fois…_

Pas de réponse. Normal. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit dans cette salle. Depuis la première fois qu'on y est entrés, tu ne m'as jamais dit un seul mot. Il n'y avait que tes soupirs et tes râles, jamais un cri de douleur. Tu ne me réponds pas mais commence à te déshabiller. Je commence à faire de même et ôte ma robe de sorcier pour me retrouver en jean et chemise mais m'arrête soudainement alors que j'aperçois que parmi les étagères de bois beige, une a été peinte en blanc, une latte blanche parmi les autres lattes beiges des bibliothèques, et qu'elle ne supporte pas des livres mais une petite bouteille et une boîte. Je m'en approche tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Elle tombe au sol alors que devant moi se tiennent un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de capotes. Je ne comprends pas… Entre nous, ça n'a toujours été que du sexe violent, sans protection, quasiment sans aucune préparation. Tu aime que je te prenne fortement par derrière. Tu aime tellement ça que tu es le premier à en redemander, t'asseyant rapidement sur mon sexe après m'avoir de nouveau excité. Que font ces deux ustensiles ici ? Je pourrais te poser la question que tu ne me répondrais pas. Alors je les prends juste. Comme à chaque fois que l'un de nous fait apparaître un objet dans la salle, l'autre se doit de l'utiliser. Je me retourne donc vers toi et ce que je vois me fais soudainement tout comprendre. Tu es simplement allongé sur le tapis, complètement nu. Tes bras croisé sur ton visage, ne laissant apparaître que ta bouche, ta jambe gauche négligemment repliée, genou vers le plafond, ton sexe pend mollement sur ta cuisse droite. Jamais encore tu ne t'es présenté ainsi à moi. Je comprends tout. Mais je ne peux te demander si j'ai bien raison. On a passé un pacte…

**FIN POV Harry**

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

_Encore ces regards meurtriers lancés au détour d'un couloir. Encore cette dégaine hautaine pour l'un et arrogante pour l'autre. Le blond et le brun se cherchent à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Il suffisait que l'un des deux hausse ostentatoirement le sourcil pour que l'autre lui fonce dessus. C'était plus qu'une habitude. C'était un jeu. Qui lèvera son sourcil le premier ?_

_ Ce jour-ci, se fut celui du blond qui se manifesta. S'arrêtant net, le brun regarda rapidement ses amis. Le roux souriait narquoisement et la jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel. Il s'avança alors tranquillement vers le belliqueux. Lui, il n'avait pas fait un pas. Ses deux gorilles de lèches botte avaient continué leur chemin sans s'en rendre compte._

_ Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun toisa le blond. D'une dizaine de centimètre plus grand, ses yeux verts n'avaient aucun mal à surplomber l'autre, le regardant avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait y mettre. Le blond émit un petit rire, comme à chaque fois que le brun le regardait de cette manière._

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy ?_ demanda agressivement le brun_

_-_Oh mais rien pote Potty. C'est juste que voir ta tête alors que je viens de manger me donne envie de gerber… _répondit l'autre goguenard_

-Et bien, ne te retient pas la prochaine fois ! J'aurais au moins le plaisir de te voir à quatre pattes, vomissant tes tripes…

_ Le blond lui avait alors lancé un regard orageux. Des tornades s'étaient mises à tournoyer dans ses yeux d'acier. Ce fut au tour du brun de rire doucement. Puis il avait tourné le dos, pensant la discussion close sur ses paroles. Et pourtant, il avait heurté le sol si violement qu'il s'était demandé comment ses lunettes avaient réussies à tenir sur son nez sans se briser. Il s'était rapidement mis sur le dos, maîtrisant la furie blonde au dessus de lui en lui maintenant les poignets. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et c'est se chevauchant et roulant l'un sur l'autre qu'ils disparurent à la vue de tous dans un couloir adjacent. Là, le blond avait réussit à maintenir le brun sous lui, aplatissant ses poignet sur le sol._

_ La bouche grande ouvert, la respiration haletante, tous deux reprenaient leur souffle. L'acier plongea dans l'émeraude et les regards ne bougèrent plus. Seules les bouches continuaient d'émettre de bruyantes respirations._

_ Soudainement, alors qu'enfin ils respirent normalement, les yeux orages disparaissent derrière leur protection de chair rosée et les yeux émeraude s'élargissent. Le brun inverse brutalement les positions et se relève précipitamment, s'essuyant la bouche du dos de la main._

- Rejoins-moi devant le mur en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, au septième étage ce soir. Mais ne m'embrasse plus jamais.

_ Les yeux gris s'étaient baissés alors que le brun passait dans l'autre couloir. Le blond était resté planté sur place un moment avant de porter une main à son sexe et courir vers les toilettes les plus proches, priant que le brun n'y soit pas alors qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser en sentant l'érection de l'autre contre la sienne. Mais il ne se recroisèrent pas de la journée, n'ayant aucun cours commun ce jour-ci. Le soir, le brun attendait déjà, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il le vit mais ne le regarda pas, baissant la tête._

-Connais-tu ce lieu Malfoy ? _demanda le brun suspicieux_

-… Oui…

-Bien. La prochaine fois que tu as des envies pareilles, dis le moi. Qu'on se donne rendez-vous ici plutôt que dans un couloir_._

_ Il n'avait pas répondu. Mais le silence n'était pas pesant, c'était sa réponse. Le brun embraya donc rapidement._

_-_Je te demande juste une chose. Ne m'embrasse jamais, n'effleure sous aucun prétexte mes lèvres. Sinon, le jeu s'arrête là. _le brun ne vit pas le petit sursaut du_ _blond _Tu connais le principe de cette salle. Alors pour que cela soit équitable, pour que la pièce ne réalise pas les fantasmes du même à chaque fois, on la fera s'ouvrir à tout de rôle. Puisque c'est toi qui à besoin de me voir, ce soir c'est moi qui ouvre la pièce.

_ Le brun n'avait pas attendu de réponse et était passé trois fois de suite devant le mur avant qu'une petite porte en bois n'apparaisse. Il l'avait immédiatement franchit, laissant la porte ouverte pour le blond qui l'y rejoint peu de temps après._

_ C'est sans autres prémisses que le blond avait finis nu, à quatre pattes, l'autre derrière lui, donnant de puissants coups de reins alors que la pièce était exiguë et complètement vide. Le blond avait beaucoup saigné ce soir là. Autant de son orifice meurtrit que de ses lèvres gercées qu'il mordait, ne laissant sortir de sa bouche que le seul cri rauque de sa jouissance._

_ Et puis le brun l'avait laissé là, lui disant au revoir et sortant rapidement de la pièce après avoir reboutonné son pantalon. Il était resté un moment assit au sol, jambes repliées contre lui, laissant s'écouler d'entre ses fesses rougies le liquide suintant d'une couleur ambrée, mélange de son sang et du sperme du brun. Le lendemain ils avaient remis ça alors que le blond avait de nouveau levé son sourcil, un sourire mesquin et un petit signe de tête. _

_Dans la pièce, seul le brun ose parler, le blond ne répond jamais, une règle de plus. Le jeu avait évolué. Et les règles étaient encore plus pesantes. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

POV Harry**

Tu ne bouge pas, et de toute façon, tu ne feras pas un pas vers moi. Même lorsque c'est à mon tour d'entrer le premier dans la salle, il faut toujours que je vienne te chercher. Tu te déshabilles rapidement, mais tu restes planté comme un piquet jusqu'à ce que je t'indique quoi faire, que je te montre les objets à prendre, que je te montre dans quelle position tu dois te mettre. Mais là, je n'ai pas envie de venir te chercher tout de suite. J'ai compris ce que tu me cachais depuis le début. Ce n'est pas que ça me bloque, au contraire, des frissons incontrôlables parcourent mon corps. Mais je leur résiste. Je leur résiste car je veux te regarder encore un peu… Impudiquement allongé, ton corps fin, ta peau blanche… Si blanche que le tapis si éclatant à mon arrivée semble terne et sale… Dans cette position tu parais bien plus grand alors qu'en réalité le sommet de ton crâne frôle mon nez. Ton souffle continue de soulever ton buste aux muscles saillants, et sur ta jambe droite, ton sexe commence à se gonfler. Tu as sentis mon regard sur toi… Je suis happé par cette vision alors que ton sexe blanc continue de se tendre, grandissant à vue d'œil. J'ai subitement une drôle d'envie. Toi, tu m'as déjà sucé à plusieurs reprises, me faisant croître au maximum pour t'empaler sur moi. Toujours ton envie de me sentir plus gros et plus profondément en toi, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que je ne t'ai jamais incité à faire. Tu aimes le sexe violent, tu aimes être soumis. Moi, pour qui l'idée d'être pris à son tour n'a jamais traversé l'esprit, je n'ai pas plus eu le besoin et encore moins l'envie de te faire une fellation. Mais à te voir ainsi, bander alors que je suis à cinq mètres de toi, j'en ai envie. Et ça me brûle la langue. Je commence alors à m'avancer, la boite de capotes et le lubrifiant toujours en main. Je le pose doucement à côté de toi alors que je marche sur mes genoux, m'approchant lentement. Tu as sentit ma présence car ta bouche s'ouvre et qu'un souffle à peine plus ample s'en échappe. Je suis de ton côté gauche, ta jambe repliée me fait face, ta jambe droite me bloque le passage, j'y pose ma main, tu ne sursautes même pas, tes bras restent croisés sur ton visage, je sais que tu ne les ôteras pas. Je remonte lentement ma main, frôlant ta peau, je sens tes poils se hérisser, des frissons font dresser ceux de mon dos. Arrivé à ta hanche, je m'en saisis doucement et fait tomber ton genou de mon autre main. Je déplie un peu ta jambe et l'écarte, ta cuisse est à l'angle droit de ton corps. Sans que je fasse le moindre geste, tu fais de même avec ton autre jambe, la vue que tu m'offres est imprenable. Ton sexe dressé, comme illuminé par une auréole de poils pubiens doré, et ton anus rose où je n'ai de désir qu'à y enfoncer mon sexe. Mais je me retiens. Ce que tu veux Malfoy, ce que tu as toujours désiré, ce soir, je vais te le donner, je vais tout te donner… Lentement, je me penche vers toi et j'applique ma langue humide sur ton orifice. Puis je remonte. Tes bourses sont douces et ma langue épouse parfaitement leur rondeur, ton sexe est dur, chaud, mes mains enserrent doucement tes hanches, tu soupires déjà. Lorsque je te prends enfin en bouche, tu oses un gémissement plus fort que d'habitude, je souris. J'ai envie de t'entendre encore… Pour accentuer la sensation, j'ai attrapé la bouteille de lubrifiant et m'en suis versé dans la main, l'y étalant de l'autre, mes doigts fouillent l'intérieur de ton corps. L'effet escompté ne tarde pas, un son rauque s'échappe de ta bouche et tu te crispes au maximum. Le liquide chaud s'insinue dans ma bouche, me brûle la langue et la gorge, tellement enivrant… Mais je n'en reste pas là, je continue de fouiller ton corps des doigts de ma main droite et ceux de ma main gauche caresse ton flanc droit. Ma bouche remonte lentement jusqu'à ta gorge. C'est si grisant de sentir tes muscles se contracter sous mes baisers. Mais ta veine palpitante est encore plus alléchante. Je suçote la peau qui la protège, la mordille, la lèche… Je n'irais pas plus haut, et tu le sais très bien. C'est pourtant la première fois que mes lèvres touchent ton corps. Les tiennes ne connaissent que ma queue, certes. Mais tu sais quel goût à ma peau. La tienne si chaude a celui du pain tout juste sortit du four, de la crème anglaise chippée à même la casserole, du chocolat chaud siroté au coin du feu… Tu me grise et m'excite. Mon sexe me fait mal mais je n'y toucherais pas. Pas avant de t'avoir suffisamment entendu gémir. Je parcours la totalité de ton corps. Mais je ne touche ni tes lèvres ni tes bras recouvrant toujours la partie supérieure de ton visage. Tu t'offre à moi mais garde ce que tu ne veux pas que je touche. C'est ton droit. Se sont les règles imposées du jeu de ce soir. Je n'ai pas le droit de tricher. Je crois que je connais déjà ton corps par cœur alors que c'est la première fois que je le parcours, laisse-moi venir en toi maintenant… Et puis, tu dois m'attendre toi aussi. Ton sexe est si rouge et si tendu que j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver si je continue mes caresses. Mais il faut que je remplisse le contrat en entier. Je déboutonne mon jeans et ouvre ma braguette. Je sors mon sexe de mon boxer et y déroule un préservatif. Je suis au dessus de toi.

-_J'y vais…_

Et j'entre en toi alors que tu te cambre et gémit de plaisir. Ce soir, comme tout les soirs, je vais mettre toute la puissance et la force que je peux dans mes déhanchés. Sauf que tu n'en ressortiras pas meurtrit. Ce soir, ton corps de rejettera aucun fluide. Ton visage ne se crispera pas de douleur. C'est le marché de ce soir. C'est ce que tu désir le plus. C'est ce que je t'ai promis. Je continue d'embrasser ton cou à la peau si fruité, je sens ton sexe contre mon ventre, je vais et viens en toi alors que tu gémis près de mon oreille. Tes gémissements, ils ne sont pas comme ceux d'avant. Ils sont plus forts, plus rauque aussi, ton plaisir s'entend, je ne fais pas que seulement le voir. Je t'écoute souffler, j'ai l'impression que seuls tes soupirs me suffisent à me sentir bien. Mon sexe en toi ne me procure pas autant de plaisir que d'habitude. Pourtant, je me sens nettement mieux. Ce soir, si je jouis en toi, même prisonnier de ce sachet de latex, ça sera juste à cause du son de ta voix. J'accélère, je veux t'entendre encore… Tu gémis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus souvent, mais tu ne viens pas… Pourquoi… D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui viens en premier, moi à ta suite, quelques secondes plus tard… Est-ce parce que tu veux que je vienne avant toi ? En même temps que toi… D'accord, faisons comme ça.

-_Malfoy…_

Enfin, tu consens à expulser ta semence, la mienne jaillit en même temps, mais se heurte au film de caoutchouc, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle tapisse ton corps… Je me retiens de tomber sur toi. On reprend notre souffle, tu n'enlèves toujours pas tes bras de ton visage. Je me retire lentement. Tu ouvres un peu plus la bouche comme si tu éprouvais encore du plaisir. Comme si mon sexe se retirant te caressait de l'intérieur. C'est sûrement ça… Je me retire mais ne m'en vais pas tout de suite, le contrat n'est pas entièrement remplit. Mes mains reprennent place sur tes hanches et ma langue parcoure de nouveau ton torse immaculé, le lavant du liquide blanc pourtant si terne sur toi. Et puis je te regarde une dernière fois. Ça y est, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je t'ai tout donné. Maintenant je dois partir. Je me relève tranquillement et me rhabille aussi lentement. J'ai tout mon temps, de toute façon, tu ne partiras pas avant moi.

-_Ha… Potter_ ?

Je sursaute. Pourquoi parles-tu maintenant ?

_-Je… Ce n'est plus la peine de continuer de jouer. Je veux qu'on arrête ce jeu ici._

_-… Très bien… Mais laisse moi te demander, non, plutôt te donner une dernière chose._

_-… Laquelle ?_

_-Je te la donnerais demain. Rejoins-moi devant les sabliers demain avant d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle._

_-… D'accord._

Maintenant j'ai le droit de partir. Même si tu ne viens pas demain, je t'attendrais.

**FIN POV Harry**

**

* * *

**

Lorsque le brun arriva à midi, il fut étonné de voir que le blond était déjà là. Il était persuadé que celui-ci ne viendrait pas. Mais il était là. Et semblait même être là depuis un moment si on en jugeait par l'affaissement de son dos contre le mur.

Le brun s'approcha alors rapidement, surprenant le blond qui sursauta alors qu'en relevant la tête, il le vit planté devant lui. Il hoqueta alors que les yeux verts étincelaient de leur lueur habituelle, cette lueur de défi…

-_Il faut que je te donne ce dont je t'ai parlé._ Dit précipitamment le brun sans un bonjour

Le blond tendit alors une main, baissant les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne tomba dedans. Il fut juste violement tiré par le poignet et quelque chose d'humide s'appliqua doucement sur ses lèvres alors que des doigts chauds tenaient doucement son visage.

-_Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut prendre entre ses mains… _

Le blond était resté cois, face à un sourire et des yeux trop verts.

-_Hey ! Non mais… Ah… Arrête, stop ! _la voix du brun s'était transformée en une supplique affolée _Malfoy, mais ne pleure pas ! Je, excuse moi ! Arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie !_

Mais le blond ne pouvait plus s'arrêter alors que le brun essuyait ses larmes et le serrait tendrement contre lui. Il ne faisait aucun bruit et seules ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux toujours fermés.

-_Ah… Arrête de jouer… Ce n'est plus drôle !_

_-Mais, je ne joue pas !_

_-Je t'avais dis que je voulais qu'on arrête ce jeu stupide ! Pourquoi m'embrasses-tu alors que la première règle était de ne jamais, ne serait-ce que se frôler les lèvres !_

-_Mais je ne joue pas je t'ais dit !_

Le brun lui avait alors saisit brutalement les poignets, le secouant un peu pour qu'il arrête de parler. Le blond ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et ses larmes redoublèrent.

-_Je ne joue plus… Depuis hier soir, je ne joue plus… Avant même que tu demandes d'arrêter, je ne jouais plus… Mais je ne l'ai véritablement compris que lorsque je suis sortit de la salle._

C'était comme si le blond avait été coupé du monde.

_-Allez quoi, Malfoy, dis quelque chose !_

_-…_

_-S'il te plait… Ne me dis pas que c'est trop tard… _

_-… Tu m'as fait mal…_

_-Oui, je sais… Pardonne-moi d'avoir lancé ce jeu idiot…_

_-…_

_-Même si c'est trop tard, même si je vais vraiment avoir l'air con de te demander ça, même si tout le monde est en train de sortir de la grande salle et nous regarde, laisse moi te faire une dernière demande. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir officiellement mon petit ami ?_

_-… Comment te croire ?_

_-Regarde autour de toi, ne va pas me dire que j'aime me rendre ridicule à ce point._

Les élèves les regardaient. Certains affichaient une mine dégouttée, d'autre souriait malicieusement, mais ce qui fit définitivement flancher le blond ce fut un simple sourire. Une jeune fine brune à côté d'un garçon roux qui avait le nez en l'air. Elle souriait, simplement. Et le blond se resserra simplement contre le torse protecteur émettant un faible "oui".

Le brun happa ses lèvres une deuxième fois et ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au brouhaha autour d'eux alors que la jeune fille et le rouquin hurlaient aux autres élèves de dégager. Le jeu était véritablement fini, la toute première demande exaucée.


End file.
